A meeting between friends
by SylviaNaoned
Summary: A moment in the life of The Doctor, The Queen, Ten Too and Rose with irritations and and many others things
1. Chapter 1

Christmas holidays were already over and after driving back everybody to their own place and time, The Doctor and the Queen had decided to ask Ten Too and Rose to stay for a while with them before drive them back to the paralel world in Norway. They have thought about it to see if things could get better between Rose and The Queen. The Doctor went to see Ten Too

"Hi John, I wanted to tell you something if you don't mind!

"Of course not, tell me!"

"We, I mean you, The Queen and myself, know that the relations between Rose and Beth are not going really well and it's not because The Queen is not doing her best for that."

"I know, I have to deal with Rose about that everyday. I really don't know what to do. One day she's fine and absolutely lovely, the most wonderful woman I have the chance to share my life with, and, the other day, she is so hirritating that I can't stand her. And sorry to say that but when she starts to say that you are the real one, that you are better than me and these kind of things, you can't imagine how it hurts. I really feel I'm nothing."

"Yes but you love her,no?"

"Of course I love her but it hurts. Do you understand me?"

"Yes indeed! I have known her much before you. I know how she behaves and how silly she can be sometimes. So don't worry, I really know Rose"

"And it wasn't a problem to fall in love with her, no ! "

"Yes I know, but that was before! Now my life has changed and I am really happy with it"

"And you still love her?"

"Well yes of course but as I told Beth the other day not in the same way. Rose now is probably with Martha and Donna, one of my best friends. But don' be scared, really, I won't intefere between you and her"

"I know, I know. So you came to tell me something and I still don't know about it"

"Oh yes sorry, I was wondering regarding what we have been talking about if you agree to stay some more day to see if things get better between Rose and the rest of us, especially with Elisabeth. What do you think? "

"Well I think it's a good idea but what will she say about it? And does Beth agree?"

"Beth agrees with me, she was the one who proposed it, you know she loves Rose and she has nothing against her. She doesn't even have nothing against Mary A and remember what happened between me and her."

"Yes Charly !"

"Absolutely! My dear Charles!"

"And she really didn't say nothing?"

"Well yes of course, she got angry but got over it quite what are you going to do?"

"If you don't mind I will go and talk to Rose and tell her about your proposal and let you know as soon as I have an answer from her."

"That's good for me!"

And suddenly a big noise could be heard in the kitchen of The Doctor's home...


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as they heard the noise coming from the kitchen, The Doctor and John Smith ran to see what was happening. It was nearly hell here. Plates and glasses were flying through the room and Rose was yelling to The Queen

"I hate you, you stole the love of my life, I really hate you, I wish you were dead, Stupid and silly Queen"

"What the hell is happening here" asked the Doctor.

"Hello Darling, Your lovely friend Rose doesn't really agree to spend more time with me. As you can see she still doesn't want to admit you and I are happilly married and together" said the Queen

"What's the problem with you Rose?" said the Doctor

"Nothing " screamed Rose while throwing a glass who went directly to the wall in front of her

"I don't think, nothing is happening. Are you aware of how you are behaving? Sorry but I'm not seeing my friend Rose but a stupid and silly little girl. Where is my friend Rose who fight with me against the Daleks and the Cybermen? Where is she?"

"Not only you lost her but you abandon her in this stupid place of Norway" keep screaming Rose

"Oh stop it, I'm tired to answer each time we met to this same boring and tiring question. You already know why I have to leave you. I live in world, you live in another one. We can only met some times. And one important thing you have someone who loves you more than you can imagine and you don't even care about him. So, sorry to tell you I am really tired of your behaviour. I didn't know I will say that one day but I do now. Rose, I'm tired of you, I'm really tired"

"You don't love me?"

" Oh for God sake, I love you Rose, I really love you, but I don't love you when you act like you did now and not in the same way I used to. How many times I will have to say that. Sorry John, I really understand you when you say that sometimes you feel nothing. I'm really sorry to be the responsible of this problem. Really."

"Thank you"said John to the Doctor and looking at Rose...

Rose was now crying and seating on the floor and shivering.

"Do you want to go and talk with her"

"No John, it's better if you go. If I do, things won't go better. I'm here anyway if you need me"

The Doctor went to see The Queen

"How are you?"

"Fine but sad to see what's happening. And I really feel sorry for John. He is a really great guy and I don't understand why Rose is like that with him"

"I think it's better to leave them alone for them to talk"

"Yes I think so"

The Queen and The Doctor were going to left when

"Why are you leaving?"

"Because I have to"

"I want you to stay, I need you"

"No Rose, I'm sorry but I can't help you now. John is the one who can help you and he is here for that, John take care "

"We will be in the living room if you need anything but for now we leave you"

The Queen and The Doctor left Rose and Ten too whishing things will get better between them...


	3. Chapter 3

John Smith was standing close to Rose and looking at her but Rose wasn't here. Rose was away, her eyes were looking to nowhere, fixing the wall in front of her but not really.

"Rose?"

"yes what?" said Rose between anger and sadness

"Are you alright?"

"Why do people ask me that every day ?"

"Well I ask you that because I'm your friend, I'm the father of your son and because I love you and what happened a moment ago wasn't really nice to see."

"Yes, I'm well, I have never been better than now. Happy?"

"Ok, ok"

"Then, if everything is ok, you can leave me if you don't mind. I really need to be alone and you really tired me John."

"Ok, I leave you. By the way, give me a ring if you decide to act like an adult woman and not like a little child. Arthur may be 4 years old, he behave much better than you, his mother. Sorry to be rude with you Rose but I'm also tired to be kind and to receive just anger. So If you don't mind as you asked me to leave you I will do it because you know what? I also need to be alone too. "

John left Rose and once he was going outside saw that Rose was crying. He thought in coming back but decided it was better to leave her alone for a while. He went to see the Doctor and the Queen. The Doctor was alone

"So, tell me ?"

"Well I think she doesn't realised much what she did or if she did she doesn't want to admit it. When I left her as she asked, she said I tired her, she was crying. So I can't tell you more. Go and talk to her."

"Well I have already told you, I don't think things will go better if I go and talk to Rose. You know how are her feelings for me. I think it was not a good idea in fact to tell you to stay more time with us here in Gallifrey. I thought that she will see that I have my life with Elisabeth and she has her life with you but I don't know why, she keeps focusing all her feelings in me. "

"I know, I know she doesn't love me"

"John don't say that, she loves you, I'm sure she does"

"Yes but she's not in love with me, she's in love with you. You see the difference?"

"Yes I see it and I didn't do anything for that."

"Where is Elisabeth?"

"Gone to bed. She needed to rest after that"

"I understand. Sorry"

"Don't worry, really !"

"Let see how is Rose if you don't mind"

They went to the kitchen and they find Rose lying on the floor the face completely wet of tears and sleeping.

"Take her and get her to bed. Depend on how she wakes up tomorrow, I don't think she will wake up till then, we will see if you stay longer or not with us. ok?"

"Yes, I think it's a good idea." said John carrying Rose in his arms."

"Good night and take care Human me! "

"Take care too and thanks for everything"

John left Rose on the bed and stand next to her and felt asleep in less than a minute as he was really tired.

Meanwhile The Doctor went to the TARDIS and with saying nothing activated the engines of the TARDIS and left Gallifrey for a promenade in Space. He needed to be alone, with no John, no Elisabeth, no Rose. Just him and his TARDIS...


	4. Chapter 4

The TARDIS had left Gallifrey just a moment ago. The Doctor was at last alone with noone telling him what to do, where to go, when to come, how to behave. He was completely free and he needed it. He needed to have some time for him and only for himself. He loved to be surrounded by people especially his friends but now his friends were the less he needed for him to be free. He took his coat off, He took all his clothes off and just walked naked everywhere in the TARDIS. He watched himself in a mirror and saw how skinny he was.

"I should eat a little more, shouldn't I" he said to himself.

And he keep hanging arround, going to places he had never gone for ages or centuries . The contact of the cold flour in his feet was a moment of pleasure for him. He loved it, he loved to be barefoot and he just realised he also loved to be naked. He thought he had quite a nice body, thin really thin but nice. He had never felt this sentation of been naked and alone. Of course The Queen had seen him naked many times but it wasn't the same. Now it was just him and only him. The Doctor, his body and his mind. And he smiled, he smiled because for once in many many years he was happy with himself or at leat he tried to be. He just created a vacuum in his head and forgot everything. Now there were no Rose, no John, no Queen, no Mary A, no Jenny, no Charles, no Daleks, no Cybermen, no Gallifrey, no Time Lords, no regenerations, no Sarah Jane, no Dona, no Jack. His mind was empty and he could for a moment just be here with nothing to worried about except himself.

He landed the TARDIS in a planet called Le Lac in a meadow full of grass and flowers. He went outside, stripped, and just lay on the grass with the wind blowing over his body and soon fall asleep. And he started to dream. In his dream he saw Rose, he saw The Queen, he saw John, He saw they were happy and having a great fun all together. Rose was laughing to The Queen. John was just here happy to see that at last Rose, his lovely and beloved Rose had finally a good relation with The Queen. The Queen, The Doctor's Wife, his wife because the Doctor was him. And he dreamt that all these people had forgot him and that dream woke up him crying. And he cried because he was far really far from them and he then got into the TARDIS and went back to Gallifrey. He lasted hours and finally arrived in his garden. He didn't care to be naked and just went outside. The Queen who had heard the TARDIS coming and was already waiting for him had just the time to take him in her arms. His two hearts started to bit really quickly and tears falling over his face and over the Queen's face. They stay hugged to each other for a while and suddenly The Doctor look at the Queen and say :

"I have missed you so much. Sorry to leave but I really need it."

"I know, I know, don't worry. Everything will be alright now. Be sure of that"

He hugged her more and more smile and just said : Yes I'm sure we will have a wonderful year...I really hope so"


	5. Chapter 5

"I have had a dream, a beautiful one at the begining but who turned in a nightmare and that's why I came back earlier,but you can't imagine how much I needed to be alone, completely alone."

"Yes, What was your dream about?"

"I dreamt everything was alright between you and Rose, you were having a great fun together and John was finally happy to see Rose with you. The dream was beautiful, I really loved to see that and I wished it was true"

"Beautiful dream, I hope things will go this way but it won't be easy. You know Rose, don't you?"

"Yes I know her, I really know her. I just hope she will be in a better mood now"

"But tell me darling Why did your dream turn into a nightmare?"

"Oh nothing, not something important"

"Don't start please, You should know how I hate when you tell me nothing and I know something happens"

"I dreamt you didn't love me , none of you, you had forgotten me, I feel I didn't exist for all of you"

"Come on Skinny boy, how could I stop loving you? You really thought that?"

"Yes I did"...

They came inside the house where Rose and John were having breakfast and laughing. They didn't realise The Queen and The Doctor were here and they keep telling to each others jokes and to laugh and laugh.

"Hello!" said the Doctor

"Oh hello!"said John

"Oh Sorry, we didn't see you. Hello!"said Rose

"Glad to see that everything is going well here"

"Yes but we should now leave back to Norway, I'm sorry things haven't gone as well as we planned but I'm sure they will, Rose? "

"Yes they will"said Rose kissing John and holding his hand. The Doctor smile happy to see his friends together

"I hope so but things won't be easy, Your road will be full of obstacles, don't forget that, never ! "said the Queen

"Beth, ok, ok, thank you for your advice but it's over, that was yesterday, now it's today, it's another day and things are forgotten. It's all peaceful. John, give me 5 minutes to talk to Rose and I drive you back home"

"Ok, please do" said John who left Rose going with The Doctor. They talked and only talked nearly 30 minutes and finally came back. They both get into the TARDIS with John and went back home after saying goodbye to Beth who wished them a good journey back home.

We don't know and we will never know what they talked because it's something only between The Doctor and Rose but 3 months later, John send a message to The Doctor and The Queen that Arthur was going to have a little sister or a little brother and finally Rose and him were happy.


End file.
